Irigus Klaue
NOTE: This is a revamped version of Irigus Klaue. The previous appearance was so bland and dark that I had to change it up completely, thus resulting into a remake. Yes, like the whole page itself. I'm somewhat trying to be a better person at making stories though. (it's tough and tedious doing this ngl) Description Irigus Klaue is a member of the Indarian Legion who joined the ranks of the Indarian Legion after he and his crew gained a reputation for being "deadly bandits" in Barrigon along with his teammates Dayren and Alden. His espionage and insightful tactics are two traits that stand out to him, which makes both of their jobs easier for them. His magic is also a notable ability to be beckoned with; he can detect hidden presences with his shimmer ability and escape from risky situations by just sliding into a portal. Appearance Irigus Klaue is a German adolescent male with fair skin complexity, has a jet-black anime-styled hair, and sleek sunglasses. He wears a Haze undershirt with suspenders attached in his shoulders, and wears black trousers that goes well with the undershirt. Personality Irigus is a very quiet and mysterious person who doesn’t talk much unlike his teammates, which makes him the more observant and thoughtful member of the Indarian Legion. An example of this is when he points out any possible openings for a building, like a bank or a museum, you name it. He is also good with espionage tactics, allowing him to gain control of weapons or supply depots by sending spies to those places. He also seems to be good at tactics as well, which makes him the tactician -- or the “backbone” of the Indarian Legion. He can also detect hidden supernatural forces with his shimmering magic, which allows him to commune with beings such as ghosts and strangely, haze clones. Backstory Irigus Klaue's tactical prowess became all known to thieves, criminals, gangsters, and bandits who have heard of him. Some say he can whizz past alarms just by creating portals to a different location. Some say he can sneak past security systems by just using his Haze magic. When it comes to large-scale robberies like bank or museum robberies, some of these robberies can get pretty tough when it comes to security. However, when they have Irigus as their helper, they get really lucky because he's the only one who can steal an artifact without setting off an alarm on the way to the target. However, the criminals that joined his side attempted to recruit him at one point during a robbery, which makes it a distraction for his job because he doesn't like to get his teammates get caught. Luckily he has his assistants Dayren Carnato and Alden Tomoroco by his side, who are always loyal to him in rough times of despair and betrayal. His trick to get through tougher robberies in banks and museums always comes up with using portals to a specific location, and he performs it flawlessly, which without practice he would lead them right to their demise. In other words, they could get arrested by the cops. His ability to shimmer and detect invisible or supernatural forces is also a bizarre trait in Irigus' arsenal. Although he was born with near-sighted vision, he would still be able to read a book when placed a little bit farther from his view. He supports the kind of trait given to him by this "the blind or short-sighted are often blessed with keen insight". Thanks to his new glasses, he can see a little bit further than just placing a book 10 metres in front of his face just to make him see properly. His shimmering magic allows everyone to see where the laser points are, so that they don't set off the alarm's trigger, and also helps allies to detect hidden entities around him, which strangely enough works on illusory Haze clones as well. plothole here Moveset Shimmering Magic Moveset Upgrades Upgrades (DB) # Increase maximum mana points. ('+10 pts/10 SP') # Increase maximum mana points yet again. ('+10 pts/10 SP') # Decrease cooldowns for all movesets from "Shimmering Magic". ('-0.1 sec/1 SP') At 50/50/50, Irigus Klaue will have 200 health and 32 speed. Upgrade Milestones (RB) '''Level 25: Irigus' E (in the Shimmering Magic moveset) has greatly increased knockback after the explosion.' Level 50: Irigus' R (in the Shimmering Magic moveset) now shoots an orb covered in Haze smoke, inflicting a 4-second Poison DoT. Level 75: Irigus' F (in the Shimmering Magic Moveset) now has a 5% chance that a random orb will shoot 5 waves of 6 walls in 6 different directions, pushing enemies back/slowing them Level 100: Irigus will have 32 Speed as he levels up, and 250 health in this milestone. He also now wears a "German Steel Vest", which increases his Defense by 15%. Relationships Dayren Carnato and Alden Tomoroco - Both of them act as left- and right-hand assistants to Irigus Klaue. At times they can often get into arguments between the three, but after that things are settled pretty quickly. As the leader of the Scheming Three and the tactician of the Indarian Legion, he makes sure that everyone's motivations are regularly checked. The Indarian Legion - Self-explanatory. They are associated with them. Trivia * His surname Klaue is taken from the character "Ulysses Klaue", ''who is an antagonist from the movie "Black Panther". * No, he is not a character for Marvel Studios. Otherwise it would be really awkward to see. * The name for his first passive is a reference to the quote ''"It's a kind of magic" from Magnus Spellbane, a wizard character from the game "Kingdom Rush: Vengeance". ** In addition to this, this quote was also based on the song "A Kind of Magic" by English rock band Queen. Another reference that is noted is that was spoken by some character named Connor MacLeod from the film "Highlander". ** Magnus Spellbane also appears in the game "Kingdom Rush" as a playable hero. * Yep, the name "Fire Blast" is taken from the Pokemon move with the same name. * The quote "Shining, Shimmering, Splendid" is also a reference to something. I just don't know where that reference came from. * Yes, this is my first time that the creator (me) decided to give more of my old characters the respect that they deserve. * There are collapsible tables to prevent long, boring and time-consuming amounts of reading. You can thank me later. * Irigus' levels of quiet are like Ferb levels of quiet. Just like the character from Phineas and Ferb. * I would also like to thank the character Xao Junkijo for the nice twist of stamina; although I might have done something quite similar to that in this page. Update (cuz why not) - version 1 - the beginning of a new crappy remake (not really, just lacks synergy and has a badly-made backstory) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Haze Category:Indarian Legion Category:Rufu Beater